


Invisible to the Eye

by TeaRoses



Category: Silent Hill (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"While Rose’s eyes search the ashes and rust for any trace of Sharon, Cybil’s eyes watch Rose."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible to the Eye

While Rose’s eyes search the ashes and rust for any trace of Sharon, Cybil’s eyes watch Rose. Cybil wonders if there is a stronger force on this Earth than a mother whose child is in danger. And she knows Rose will comb this town, heedless of her own life, for the slightest sign of her daughter. Even now she is sifting through ashes for something, and pulls out a string of beads.

“Sharon had a necklace just like this,” she says. “But this one isn’t hers. She wasn’t wearing it today.” Rose runs the dirty beads through her fingers. “She used to call it her princess necklace.”

“Does she like princesses?” Cybil asks.

Rose wipes distractedly at some ashes on her cheek. Even now she is a striking woman, in her determination. The Mother Denied.

“She likes princesses a little, but she likes all different kinds of books. When she was little her favorite was called Jamberry. We must have read that to her a hundred times. “One berry, two berry…” Rose lets her voice trail off, and puts the beads that don’t belong to Sharon back on the ground.

“Do you have children, Cybil?”

“Nah. Some nieces and nephews though, that used to like Dr. Seuss.”

“I do not like Green Eggs and Ham,” murmurs Rose.

“Right. You know, one time a kid… got into a mine shaft around here, and I had to go sit with him for a while down there. And all that Dr. Seuss came in handy, because I had to keep talking to keep him from panicking. I made up some of it as I went along, though. I had that poor guy turning down green eggs and ham all over the place. I wonder if that kid remembers all that.”

“He’s still alive?” asks Rose.

Cybil nods. “We saved him.”

Rose starts to walk, with Cybil following after. “I can’t find any sign of her,” Rose says, stopping in a doorway to look at some papers on the ground. Her voice is strained. Cybil takes her hand, rubbing Rose’s palm gently with her thumb.

“You know what my favorite book was when I was a kid?” she asks. “The Little Prince. Do you know that one?”

Now Rose looks wistful. “It is only with the heart that one can see rightly.”

Cybil pulls her into and embrace and strokes her hair, knowing that her heart sees her daughter and always will.

“What is essential,” Cybil murmurs, “is invisible to the eye.”


End file.
